St Carolina High School
by oceanablu123
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa Arendelle and Anna Arendelle have moved to St Carolina High Boarding School. Join them as they explore on friends, mysteries, adventures, true love and many more! Jelsa, Kristanna, Hiccstrid, New Dream and...more pairings inside! Rated T just in case.


**xxElsaxx**

Sixteen year old Elsa Arendelle walked into the boarding school with her younger twin sister, Anna Arendelle.

"Woooowww!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"It's huge," gasped Anna.

"You got that right," whispered Elsa.

"Welcome to St Carolina High School," said a lady with a clipboard and a pen in her had.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Elsa and this is Anna," said Elsa.

"My name is Mrs Radcliffe. You're new here right?" asked Mrs Radcliffe.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Anna.

"Well come along this way then. I'll give you a little tour around this school," replied Mrs Radcliffe.

Elsa was amazed how big this school was. A few people milled around as the chattered on.

"And this the dorms. Elsa, you are in B12 and Anna, you are in C4. Have a great day and I'll see you later at the hall meeting I suppose," said Mrs Radcliffe, before going down stairs.

"Dang. You're not in my dorm," said Anna.

Elsa frowned.

"Well I'll see you soon," replied Elsa, walking off to her dorm.

As she was walking along, she bumped straight into someone, making her fall over and spill all of her stuff out.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" asked the someone.

Elsa looked up.

A white-haired boy with the bluest eyes was extending his hand to Elsa.

"Oh! I'm fine," replied Elsa, dusting herself off and grabbing her belongings.

"Thank goodness! I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?" Jack asked.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle. It's nice to meet you," greeted Elsa.

"Well Elsa it's nice to meet you as well. I need to go now. I'll see you later maybe?" questioned Jack.

"Yeah. Bye!" Elsa exclaimed.

Jack waved and walked off.

**He seemed quite nice. This school might not be so bad after all.**

Elsa walked to B12 and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled a voice.

Elsa opened the door.

Three girls were sitting on a bunk texting, reading and talking.

Two of the girls had blonde wavy hair and the other one had brown hair and had these really cool looking glasses.

"Hi. I'm Elsa Arendelle and I'm your new roommate apparently," said Elsa.

"Hey Elsa! I'm Aurora Rose and this is Cinderella Termine and Belle Beauty!" exclaimed Aurora, pointing to the other two girls.

Belle looked up from her book and waved.

Cinderella smiled and extended her hand for Elsa to shake.

Elsa accepted the handshake and shook Cinderella's hand.

"Wow. Your hands are so cold!" exclaimed Cinderella.

"Yeah. That's natural for me," replied Elsa.

"So, do you like it here already?" asked Aurora.

"It's huge!" Elsa exclaimed.

The four of them giggled.

"Yeah. It is isn't?" Belle asked, putting down her book.

"What book are you reading?" asked Elsa.

"Catching Fire," replied Belle.

"Ooh I've seen Catching Fire, have you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Although the book is always better," Belle replied.

"And there she goes again," said Aurora, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's true," Belle shot back.

"We aren't readers like you, Belle," huffed Aurora.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We shouldn't fight in front of our new roomie or else we'll alienate her," said Cinderella, breaking up the arguing girls.

Elsa giggled a little.

"They're in Debating Class. That's why they argue a lot," whispered Cinderella.

Elsa nodded.

**Makes thing much easier for me.**

"Sorry about that Elsa," Aurora apologized.

"No probs," replied Elsa, unpacking her things.

Rrrriiinnngggg!

"Oh! That's our bell to head off to the meeting hall. Principal North has something to announce!" exclaimed Aurora, jumping up and putting her uniform on.

The rest if the girls did the same and the three of them rushed down to the hall.

**xxAnnaxx**

Anna was running down with her roommates Merida, Rapunzel and Tooth.

They entered inside the meeting hall and sat down.

"Good morning my fellow students!" Principal North greeted with his thick Russian accented voice, "I have an announcement to make!"

Anna droned off into space as Principal North blabbered on and on about sports or something.

She scanned crowd to see if she could see Elsa.

**A platinum blond shouldn't be that hard to find.**

Rapunzel nudged Anna.

"Pay attention," whispered Rapunzel.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"And finally there will be a talent show!" finished Principal North.

**A talent show. A talent show!**

Anna gasped.

"Hey c'mon Anna. It's time to go," said Tooth, pulling Anna up.

"Ok!" exclaimed Anna, jumping up.

Anna walked back with the rest of the girls.

"Wow a talent show," whispered Anna.

"Hey. Yer ok?" asked Merida.

"Oh I'm fine!" Anna exclaimed.

She skipped off happily only to smack straight into someone.

Anna fell over and whacked her head on the ground.

"Hey!" exclaimed an annoyed Anna.

She looked up and saw a very handsome looking guy with light auburn and dreamy looking eyes.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" exclaimed handsome guy.

"Oh. No worries! Although if you managed to hit Elsa, yeesh that would be um...yeah," Anna rambled on.

"Ok. My name's Hans Southern," greeted Hans.

"My name's Anna Arendelle," replied Anna.

"Nice to meet you Anna," said Hans, gently.

"Nice to meet you as well!" Anna exclaimed.

"I better go now. I'll see you later," said Hans, waving.

"Bye," sighed Anna, waving back.

Then she looked around.

Rapunzel, Merida and Tooth were nowhere to be seen.

**Great. How am I suppose to get to my dorm now?**

She then spotted a tall blonde guy with a football cap on.

"Oh um hey there tall blonde dude with a football cap!" yelled Anna.

Blonde guy turned around.

"Hi. Could you please lead me to my dorm? I'm new and I'm kinda lost here so can you do that for me?" asked Anna.

"I don't take people places," said blonde guy, simply.

"Aww c'mon! Please! I'll give you anything! An-Hey look! I've got twenty dollars! So yeah can you pl-"

"Fine," blonde guy said, interrupting Anna.

He leaded her upstairs and they walked silently and awkwardly.

"So what's you name?" asked Anna.

"Kristoff," replied Kristoff.

"Last name,"

"Bjorgman,"

"Favorite food?"

"Carrots,"

"Favorite animal?"

"Reindeer,"

"Who are your friends?"

"Flynn Rider, Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost, Oliver (human Jack) Frost and Guy Outsider,"

"Where are you from?"

"Norway,"

"Same! My turn now! I'm Anna Anderson, my favorite food is chocolate, my animal is snowme-no wait that's not an animal. Oh yeah! I love ducks and my friends are my elder twin sister, Elsa Arendelle and my new dorm mates, Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch and Tooth Fairy!" explained Anna.

"Ok. Here we are," said Kristoff, showing Anna her dorm.

"Thank you!" squealed Anna and gave him the twenty dollars and ran inside.

"Oh there you are Anna!" gasped Rapunzel.

"Yer worried the heck out of us!" exclaimed Merida.

"Sorry," said Anna.

"Where were you?" Tooth asked.

"Oh I bumped into the dreamiest guy in the planet," sighed Anna.

"Ooh! Who is it?" asked Rapunzel.

"Hans Southern," replied Anna.

"Hans Southern?! OMG! He's like the kindest and the most hottest guy at our school!" squealed Rapunzel.

"I know right!" Anna yelled.

"Did he say hi to you?!"

"Yes!"

"Ooh! What else?"

"He said it was nice to meet you!"

"Eeeeekkk!"

Merida and Tooth rolled their eyes.

"Boys. Makes girls go wild," muttered Merida.

Tooth just nodded.

**So did you like it so far?**

**By the way Jack Frost is going to have a twin brother called Oliver (human Jack before he became a guardian) Frost. I made that name up from Overland to Oliver.**

**So since Jack has white hair, Oliver had brown hair and Oliver's girlfriend is gonna Tooth because I didn't want Tooth to feel left out. :p**

**Parings**

**ElsaxJack (ROTG&Frozen)**

**AnnaxKristoff (Frozen)**

**ToothxOliver (ROTG)**

**AstridxHiccup (HTTYD)**

**RapunzelxFlynn (Tangled)**

**MavisxJohnny (Hotel Transylvania)**

**GerdaxKai (The Snow Queen 2012)**

**Merida (single lady)(Brave)**

**MKxNod (Epic)**

**EepxGuy (The Croods)**

**AudreyxTed (The Lorax)**

**SamxFlint (CWACOM)**

**And many more...**

**R&R please!**


End file.
